


There's a Little Bit of You In All of This

by orphan_account



Series: I Want a Boy with my Boi [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, omg sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where your soulmate has both an emotional and physical connection to you.</p><p>Coincidentally, when they died you loose all sense of feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Little Bit of You In All of This

Soulmates were a thing, that much Michael Jones had always known. They were the unexplained thoughts, the seemingly uncaused pains, the craving for food you don’t even like, songs you haven’t heard in years getting stuck in your head. They were the mood swings, the happiness at something simply, the crying for no reason. You and your soulmate were connected, physically and mentally, and then there was no getting around it.

 

Soulmates weren’t what everybodys’ ideals would claim them to be, a person doesn’t met their soulmate and suddenly everything falls into place. Sometimes people know their soulmates for years before even realizing the connection they have, while some have stronger connection than others. Stories circle, people going from across the world because they can feel where the soulmate is and stories of soulmates being platonic. They weren’t uncommon, just less known than people meeting their soulmates, marrying them and hopefully growing old together.

 

The voice in Michael’s head had irritated him since the age of three. Even has a toddler, he knew the person was an idiot that used words he didn’t understand. He didn’t hear him much, the boy getting louder with each passing year, and he never heard anything important. Like snippets, such as his soulmate being happy about what he got for Christmas or when he felt left out of another get-together with friends. Michael wondered if his soulmate found him as obnoxious as he found the latter. Michael didn’t care if he even met his soulmate, he didn’t really want to.

 

At the age of twenty-five, Michael had only a few close friends in his life, Ray Narvaez Jr and Kerry Shawcross two of the closest. Ray had not yet met his soulmate and Kerry was one of the poor suckers who’s soulmate was platonic and still had go out and work for Mrs Right. Miles Luna was a great guy but the idea of the two boys in a romantic relationship made Michael laugh and the other boys gag visibly.

 

“It’s such a pain.” Kerry often complained. “Having to find somebody that also has a platonic soulmate or whatever. You lads better pray that yours is the normal kind.”

 

Ray would agree that at their age getting dates was difficult, as most people had meet their soulmates years earlier. Michael also found it hard to get dates, but tried to avoid any conversations that had to do with soulmates, simply because he hated his.

 

At work one afternoon, Michael shouted “fuck” out in pain as his toes began to sting as though stabbed. Geoff Ramsey glanced over from where he was seated and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your soul good?” He asked and Michael gave him a string of curse words under his breath in reply. The office laughed lightly, used to Michael’s lack of communication on any soul related conversations.

 

“Clumsy mother fucker.” Michael barked in reply, closing his eyes. He could practically see the shadowy figure of his stupid ass soulmate smacking his foot against a table or some other object. He was always hurting himself in some way and Michael was damn near sick of it. His soulmate had become so loud over the past few months, a big bundle of over excitement, that Michael was near ready to kill someone.

 

“Just a reminder guys,” Burnie popped his head into the office. “Gavin’s getting in tonight and will be starting tomorrow.”

 

“How am I supposed to forget?” Geoff laughed. “He’ll be living in my house.”

 

The other Achievement Hunters laughed along while Burnie scowled and left the room. Michael cracked his knuckles, picking up his Xbox controller of his desk.

 

“Gavin’s the SloMo guy, right?” Michael asked casually, a wave of arousal entering his body. He forced back a groan, his soulmate sure was a horny little shit. “British?”

 

“Yep.” Geoff nodded, although Michael wasn’t turned around to see it. “Burnie’s been working his ass off to get him here for months, and he’s finally coming for good.”

 

“Tonight apparently.” Michael commented, not sure why it made him feel so damn nervous, he’s never cared about co-workers before- not enough to make him nervous.

 

“He’ll have a desk in here?” Jack Pattillo asked and Geoff confirmed this, to general annoyance to the room. The Achievement Hunter office was crowded enough as it was, the last thing they needed was another idiot taking up space.

 

Michael muttered under his breath, cracking his fingers and glaring at his computer screen in annoyance. He didn’t want anybody else in the office, let alone somebody else in the desk right next to him. He’d grown used to Jack, Geoff and Ray being in his personal space all the time- hell, he even enjoyed it sometimes- but he really did NOT want some British dork taking up space.

 

“I think I need some air.” Michael mumbled, standing up and heading out of the room. He still couldn’t shake the weird feeling in his stomach that had settled itself there when Burnie mentioned Gavin was coming for good. If Michael didn’t know any better, he would have said it was excitement but he knew that couldn’t be true, not a chance. He’d watched the SloMo Guys videos and Gavin sort of seemed like the village idiot and Michael wasn’t looking forward to working with him everyday.

 

He stood outside the office, leaning against the wall when Kerry and Miles approached him.

 

“What’s the matter, Jones?” Miles asked him, a small smile on his face. Michael smiled back quickly before he let his bad mood take over once again.

 

“Newbie coming into the Achievement Hunter office, not exactly fond of how little room there’s going to be.” Michael attempted to crack his knuckles once again, but it made no noise. Kerry and Miles looked at each other, no saying a word. “Okay, no, don’t do that.”

 

“Don’t do what?” Kerry asked, a little bit confused but more falsely innocent.

 

“That soulmate shit, where you talk without using any words.” Michael shook slightly, his body trembling. He felt like a goddamn kid on Christmas and he had no idea why that was. He wasn’t excited about this guy coming over, he was fucking pissed about it.

 

WHY WAS HE SO FUCKING HAPPY?

 

“I just don’t want him taking up any more fucking space in that tiny ass room, so fuck off if you think it’s anything else.” Michael moved back towards the building while Kerry and Miles exchange another smug glare.

 

The next morning, Michael purposely didn’t look up from his computer monitor when Gavin Free walked in. He sat where he was, editing his Rage Quit and not saying a word while everybody greeted him. Michael still couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in his gut, and he clenched the mouse tightly in his hands. He could practically feel the other boy looking at him...

 

“You’re Michael, right?” Gavin asked him, voice loud and distinct over Michael’s own screaming in his ears. He flinched and whipped around, knocking Gavin- who had clearly been standing way too close to Michael’s chair, backwards into Geoffs’ desk.

 

“Ow!” Both boy cried as Gavin made a connection and pain shot through Michael’s spine. Ray jerked around to face Michael, eyes wide, but Michael was too busy staring at Gavin in surprise.

 

Gavin was scrawny kid, with sandy brown hair that stuck up in all directions and jeans that were way too tight for a twenty four year old to be wearing. Michael blinked and Gavin shook.

 

“What.” Michael deadpanned, eyes full of a hatred so strong that both Gavin and Geoff flinched under the pressure.

 

“I- uh- I just wanted to- just- uh- hi.” Gavin stammered, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“You just wanted to waste my time, you mean.” Michael snapped, twisting back towards his monitor. “Fuck off.”

 

“Michael.” Geoff said, sounding both concerned and angry. Michael just shook his head, feeling like his body was on fire, and put his headphones back.

 

Even with his volume up all the way, he could still hear Gavin’s voice over whatever he put on.

“So, I heard something interesting from Ray today.” Lindsay Tuggey commented sitting down beside Michael at lunch, nearly two weeks after Gavin had begun working at Rooster Teeth. The two boys hadn’t exchanged anymore than the necessary in videos. They past each other in the halls without a word, and Michael refused to be on the Podcasts because he’d figured out that Gavin was a regular.

 

“Uh huh, and what might that be?” Michael asked, not in the mood to humour anyone. He’d been in a shit mood since Gavin had arrived, though he’d blamed it on the lack of room in the office, though at this point nobody believed that anymore.

 

“That the new guy, Gavin, is your soulmate.” Lindsay spoke cheerfully, smiling at him while Michael nearly choked on his food.

 

“What!?!” Michael gasped, struggling to get air into his lungs. Lindsay laughed lightly and patted him on the back. “Ray told you that!?! You’re both fucking crazy.”

 

Lindsay shook her head. “He gave some pretty decent evidence, and judging by the way you two have been avoiding each other, I thought for sure that you knew and are just too afraid of commitment.”

 

“Okay, whoa, who said anything about commitment?” Michael raised his hands up in defense. “People meet soulmates all the time that they don’t have to commit anything to. Kerry and Miles fucking work here Lindsay!”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not like this.” Lindsay said simply. “Kerry and Miles aren’t like you and Gavin, in fact, I’ve never seen anything like you two before.”

 

“Probably because we’re not soulmates.” Michael snapped, his anger getting the better of him.

 

“Really? So when Gavin does something clumsy, you don’t feel pain at the same time?” Lindsay asked in a mock innocent voice, and Michael felt his stomach turn. In the past two weeks, he’d leaned not to give any reaction when Gavin injured himself, not since the first time when Ray clearly noticed. “And you don’t feel happiness more often than you used to? Do you ever see Gavin smiling and have to fight the smile off your own face?”

 

Michael shook his head, refusing to look at the evidence right in front of him. “Even if Gavin is my soulmate- which he’s not, that’s a fucking ridiculous idea- I’ve hated my soulmate since I was three. That’s not going to change just because he’s suddenly a part of my daily life in person.”

 

“What do you mean in person?” Lindsay asked, narrowing her eyes. “Michael- do you hear Gavin’s voice when he’s not around?”

 

“No.” Michael said loudly and honestly. “I’ve never heard anybody speaking, I think that’s just a myth.”

 

“They don’t need to speak for you to hear their voice.” Lindsay pointed out, her face serious now but her eyes still dancing with humour. “Admit it Michael, you knew what Gavin was going to sound like before he even spoke to you.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael snapped. “I’ve seen all this fucking YouTube videos, course I knew his voice.”

 

“And why did you watch all of them?” Lindsay leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. “Nobody else watched them all. Two or three maybe, but all of them? You can’t tell me there isn’t a reason for that.”

 

“You know what, Lindsay?” Michael stood, pushing his chair away from the table. “Fuck you and your fucking soulmate theory. I’ve always hated my soulmate and it’s not Gav-”

 

Suddenly Michael dropped down to his knees and screamed out in pain. Literally screamed so loud that Lindsay covered her ears for the split second before she managed to react to Michael’s obvious pain.

 

“Michael!” Lindsay jumped to her feet and grabbed hold of the curly haired boy, who was slowly hunching over on himself, struggling to breathe. “Michael, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Michael honestly could not get any air and was sinking towards the floor while Lindsay attempted to hold him up. That’s when Jack came rushing into the room, nearly tripping over the two Achievement Hunters on the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, pausing for a moment before remembering why he’d come into the room. “You have to come, somethings happened to Gavin.”

 

Recognition registered on Lindsays’ face and she quickly glanced down at Michael, who’s face had lost all colour and he was shaking all over the place, body having gone cold. Michael was pretty sure he was dying.

 

That’s when he realized that if he felt like he was dying, then Gavin must be actually-

 

Michael forced himself to his feet, swaying for a second, before moving as fast as he could into the AH office. Gavin was lying on the ground, clutching in his arm while blood began to drip from his hairline down his forehead. Burnie and Matt burst into the room moments after Michael, and Burnie dropped down to his knees beside Geoff, blocking Gavin from Michael’s view.

 

Michael had, unbelievably gone more pale than before, and leaned up against the wall for any sort of support he could find. Lindsay and Jack came walking in, Lindsay going instantly towards Michael, concern apparent on her face. 

 

Michael couldn’t hold himself up any longer, slumping down to the floor as he watched Geoff and Burnie carry Gavin out of the room, the British lad moaning something awful the whole way.

 

Lindsay looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it at the last second.

 

Gavin had a pretty bad concussion and a broken arm, from doing something so stupid that Michael didn’t even want to think about it. After he’d felt the pain when the Gavin fell, Michael couldn’t deny that he WAS, technically speaking, his soulmate.

 

That didn’t mean that Michael had to like it, think about it or discuss it with anybody. Although, Ray seemed pretty hell bent on bringing it up all the time.

 

“You won’t even sign his cast.” Ray whined. “What? Do you think that if you do you two will be engaged?”

 

“Of course not.” Michael even laughed at the ludicrous idea.

 

“Good.” Ray nodded. “Because you’re going to marry him anyway.”

 

“Not all soulmates get married.” Michael pointed out.

 

“Maybe not,” Ray shrugged, shooting Michael a cocky smile. “But you just admitted that he was your soulmate.”

 

“What? No, I didn’t-” Michael began to argue before realizing that he kind of did. “Awe, fuck you, Ray, shut up.”

 

Ray seemed way too proud of himself.

 

Gavin came up and sat down beside Michael in the dining room. He smiled sweetly for a moment before closing his mouth and continuing to look nervous.

 

“Out with it, boy.” Michael snapped, knowing full well that Gavin had something relatively important to say.

 

“Micool.” Gavin spoke up, his stupid accent pissing Michael off before he’d even started speaking. “I think- I think you may be my soulmate.”

 

Michael flinched, stiffening before meeting Gavin’s green eyes. “Yeah.” He said, voice breaking off for a moment. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened and suddenly he looked pissed, really pissed. Even if he hadn’t looked it, though, Michael would have been able to feel it. He felt himself growing angry just from Gavin’s own rage. “You knew? For how long?”

 

“Since the day you started here and I could hear you. I could fucking hear you everywhere all the time.” Michael growled, his own anger coming to meet up with Gavin’s. “You’re so goddamn loud, Gavin.”

 

Gavin was shaking now, with a mixture of his own anger and Michaels. It’s hard enough to handle the anger of one male in their twenties, but clearly when both boys are angry- people are in for some serious trouble.

 

“You’ve known... You’ve known for so long.” Gavin stood up, his body quivering with rage. “You’ve known for so long and you never said anything!”

 

“Why would I?” Michael jumped up. Standing face-to-face, Michael knew that he was shorter than Gavin but both boys felt that Michael towered over him. Despite his anger, Gavin seemed to sink back into himself. “I’ve hated the idea of my soulmate for as long as I can remember and let me fucking tell you, did you ever exceed exceptions! So, no, I didn’t tell you shit because I didn’t want to fucking talk to you!”

 

Gavin shook his head, tears beginning to form his eyes. Michael felt the hurt more than he could see it on Gavin’s face but fought hard against it. Feeling the hurt he knew he was causing was going to make him want to apologize, and he wasn’t going to.

 

“Michael.” Ray’s voice came from behind him and Michael jumped, whipping around. “What the fuck is your problem?”

 

Michael glared. “Stay the fuck out of this, it’s none of your business.” Gavin glanced back and forth between his two friends, the anger leaving his body completely and being replaced by fear and anxiety.

 

“Ray, don’t.” Gavin spoke up, sounding small and far away. Michael resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, already feeling how Gavin felt and not wanting to see it all his stupid face. “It’s okay.”

 

“No, you’re both my friends and you’re hurting each other.” Ray looked like he wanted very much to stomp his feet and throw a tantrum. “You’re fucking soulmates, get over it! You don’t have to fuck or whatever- although you should because why the fuck not- but you really need to chill the fuck out and try to be platonic soulmates if you can’t be romantic.”

 

Michael finally turned around to look at Gavin, who seemed tiny and almost pathetic, and they both paused.

 

“You have to be quieter.” Michael said, breathing heavily. “I can’t handle how fucking loud you are all the time.”

 

“I don’t mean to be so loud, Michael, I can’t control it.” Gavin spoke quickly, annoyance apparent in his voice. “I’ll try to be more bloody quiet for you.”

 

Michael was knew damn well that Gavin called him some not-so nice names in his head, but chose to ignore it, because he knew that only the strongest of soulmate bonds could hear actual thoughts and he didn’t want anybody to know just how much he and Gavin were meant to be in each others’ lives.

 

From that point on, Michael and Gavin tried to be best friends and it worked out surprisingly well. They were closer than anybody else in the office, and the fans had begun to pick up on there being something more. It bothered Michael at first- everything bothered Michael at first- but he adjusted quickly.

 

“Gavin, shut up before I kill you.” Michael snapped, a slight teasing tone in his voice. Gavin hadn’t been speaking but Michael could hear his voice nearly clear as day. Gavin was excited, truly believing that he was about to win. Gavin glanced towards Michael, eyes shining.

 

“Sorry, boi.” He said, turning back towards the monitor.

 

Michael could feel everything Gavin felt, so he could feel Gavin falling in love with him. He tried to ignore it and go on with things as usual, but it was getting increasingly harder to do so. Gavin’s brain was a ray of sunshine on most days and even when it wasn’t, he couldn’t help but keep the smile from his mind when Michael was around. It took awhile, but Michael soon found himself with a sense of pride at the fact that he could so easily turn the mood of his boi around.

 

“Just bang already.” Geoff muttered from across the room. Michael looked at Geoff over his shoulder, smiling at the burst of joy that spread across Gavin’s brain.

 

“You’d make a lot of people happy.” Ray pitched in, while Ryan scoffed in the corner.

 

“Fuck yeah, Michael Gavin.” Michael cheered, glancing over at Gavin and the small smile on his face before turning off his mind so that he couldn’t hear the thoughts that would litter Gavin’s mind related to him and Michael “banging.”

 

Michael tried his hardest to ignore the thoughts that traced through Gavin’s mind, some much louder than others. He knew perfectly well how Gavin felt, and he knew that Gavin knew it too. Gavin had tried to talk about it or make a move, however, so Michael was perfectly content on letting it slide. He could deal with a few X-Rated bubbles in Gavin’s mind once in a while- it wasn’t like he hated it.

 

“No, seriously, can you two just fuck it out?” Ray continued, a cocky smile settling on his face. “I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

 

Michael shot Ray the dirtiest look he could muster, but was cut short when he had to save his animated self from dying.

 

“Come off it.” Gavin sighed loudly, the thoughts in his brain even louder. Kissing Michael.... Michael climbing on top of him... Michael.

 

“Goddammit Gavin!” Michael gasped out, gripping his control tighter. “Fucking stop it.”

 

“Sorry!” Gavin squeaked. “I’m sorry!”

 

Michael blew out a loud breath of air, fully aware that they now had the attention of the entire room. Michael pulled his animated self over to Gavin and killed him before Gavin had the chance to get a single noise out.

 

“Micoooooooool!” Gavin whined, waiting to re-generate. “That’s not fair!”

 

“Life’s not fair, sweetheart.” Michael singsonged, flipping Ray off before he even had the chance to make any sort of comment.

 

That’s when Geoff started to get truly concerned.

 

“Michael Jones.” Geoff deadpanned that night to wife, Griffon, while Gavin was re-occupied by some sort of video editing in his room. “Of all the people he had to have as his soulmate, the universe gave him Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones.”

 

“What? Do you think Gavin is some sort of delicate flower unable of taking care of himself?” Griffon asked, laughing slightly with a shake of the head. She found it amusing how attached Geoff had grown the British boy (though he would venomously deny it if anybody ever called him out on it) and how overprotective he could get.

 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call him a ‘flower’ exactly.” Geoff glared at her for a short moment. “But he’s gotta be pretty damn sensitive.”

 

“As he should be, if he ever wants to have a relationship with Michael Jones.” Griffon pointed out with a small smile. “He better get good at reading emotions.”

 

“He won’t need to read them, he’ll be able to feel them.” Geoff grumbled, overall unimpressed with how this conversation had gone down. He’d been expecting a little more sympathy from his wife, though he should have known better.

 

“If Gavin wants to be with Michael, that’s his business.” Griffon said, feeling tired of how much of bring down her husbands’ mood had been that night. “The only other person’s whose opinion matters in this situation is Michaels.”

 

“See, that’s where I get concerned.” Geoff gestured towards the stairs. “Gavin has very big emotions, gets excited easily-”

 

Griffon coughed uncomfortably, and Geoff shot her a look like plainly told her to get her head out of the gutter.

 

“and there are few things that he actually, truly cares about. It seems that Michael Jones is one of them.”

 

“And why is that a problem?” Griffon asked carefully, not entirely sure where Geoff was going with this statement, except that it annoyed him greatly. “Does Michael not care about him back?”

 

Geoff paused for a moment, letting his brain run over all the things he’d seen since Gavin had begun working at Rooster Teeth. He blinked slowly and sighed. “Michael doesn’t have any idea how much he cares for Gavin, and it’s going to get a lot of people hurt.”

~~

 

 

The next day Michael sat down for lunch and had maybe a moment’s piece for Lindsay came up and smacked him in the back of the head.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” Michael snapped, dropping his fork back onto his plate and glaring at her.

 

“Being a complete and total idiot.” Lindsay snapped right back, her face making it obvious that she was in mood to piss around.

 

“What did I do this time, your royal highness?” Michael laced his words with as much sarcasm as he possibly could, also not being in the mood for any bullshit. He’d just been told that this weeks Rage Quit would be guest featuring none other than Gavin Free, which despite them having become friends- he was not excited about at all.

 

“You realize you’re the only person who isn’t on board with you and Gavin being a couple, right?” Lindsay didn’t even sit down. She just stood there with her arms crossed staring down at him angrily.

 

“Yeah, but you see..” Michael gestured awkwardly. “My opinion on the matter is worth much more than yours.”

 

“Is it worth more than Gavin’s? Because I would say that his is equally important and you should listen to what he has to say.”

 

“Why?” Michael sighed, knowing just how whiny he sounded and not caring in the slightest.

 

“Because I’ve never heard anybody say anything have as nice about you as he does.”

 

Then he felt it, the worst pain he could have ever imagined. It was fast, blinding

 

And then gone. As was everything else.

 

Michael started at Lindsay, trying to force back the annoyance he’d felt only moments before. He tried and tried, but felt nothing towards the spunky-red headed girl.

 

Once he stopped to think about it, he quite literally didn’t feel anything. He ran his hands along the table, expecting the usual feeling but got nothing. As though somebody had destroyed his nervous system and felt him without any of his senses.

 

There was a story Michael remembered his mother telling him as child that since your soulmate was your other half- your better half that once they were gone, you lost everything that was good about yourself. Your emotions, your ability to touch, to feel.

 

The world spun around Michael’s brain for a second, but he still felt nothing when it hit him. He couldn’t hear Gavin anymore, feel him doing something- anything- stupid and knew that if he could miss it, he would.

 

“I don’t really think it matters, Lindsay.” Michael said, completely aware of how cold his voice sounded. Lindsay blinked and took a step back from the table, confusion settling on her features.

 

“What- why?” She asked, shaking her head in confusion. Michael felt like she knew, too, just by looking at Michael.

 

“Because Gavin’s dead.”

 

~~

 

A car accident. Some dick in a truck ran a red light, knocking Gavin and the Ramseys off the road. Gavin had been killed on impact, the hospital staff said, although Michael already knew that. Geoff, Griffon and Millie were all back home within in the week, although none of them would ever be the same.

 

Neither would Michael. Rage Quit Jones was left without rage, without anything. He started working strictly behind the scenes, because he gave nothing to videos anymore. He had nothing to give. Gavin was gone, and he had taken everything good with him.

 

 

                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written for Rooster Teeth in forever because I'm whipped for the Maze Runner right now but I found this saved on my computer from months ago. So like, sorry.


End file.
